SnowWest AU
by ArrowverseWriter2018
Summary: An alternate universe where during Barry's coma for 9 months, Iris and Caitlin became friends then eventually fell in love.


Barry's been in a coma for a week, still no hopes of recovering, his heart keeps stopping, still no signs of recovering, he's supposed to be waking up but he's just not.

One day, a man in a wheelchair walks in and meets Joe. He offers to take in Barry to Star Labs, Joe is reluctant at first but when Wells eventually convinces him and Barry is then moved to Star Labs. Joe has to go to work, but Iris goes with Wells as they take Barry to Star Labs.

When Iris enters the cortex she meets Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow.

Harrison Wells: Ms. West, these are my colleagues Cisco Ramon and Dr. Caitlin Snow, together we will take care of Barry.

Caitlin: Hey Iris nice to meet you, we will cure him I promise.

Caitlin shakes Iris' hand, then she thanks her and Cisco greets Iris as well.

For the past 3 months Iris has been visiting Barry a lot, she misses her brother. Iris also starts noticing that Caitlin barely speaks- she thought it feels that way because Cisco talks a lot but noticed that when Cisco is not there Caitlin is still very quiet.

Iris decides to ask her what's going on, and Caitlin explains that her fiancé died when the Particle Accelerator exploded. She comforts her, and when Caitlin explains she is basically living at Star Labs now, Iris decides to move in as well so she can be there for Caitlin and Barry.

Caitlin is surprised she actually made a friend at Star Labs considering so many people are avoiding it everywhere. She is great full that Iris wants to be there for her, so she decides to take Iris out for a cup of coffee.

Caitlin: Thank you so much Iris for moving in with me.

Iris: Oh yeah that's fine, I need someone to be with anyways.

Caitlin: Hey let's head to Jitters, it's on me I promise.

Iris: Sure but what about Barry?

Caitlin: Cisco And Wells have him covered, I promise it will be fine.

Caitlin and Iris head out to Jitters, they grab a cup of coffee and a donut, they then go out for a walk and talk about life- Caitlin with Ronnie and Iris growing up with Barry, etc...

As she listens to Caitlin's voice, Iris begins crushing on her, her voice is so smooth and beautiful and her soft skin and brown hair so beautiful. She decides to try and ignore those feelings because obviously she's just a friend.

Iris and Caitlin become better friends over the next 5 months, and by then it has been 8 months with Barry in a coma. Iris's feelings for Caitlin have never been higher, and Caitlin over the past 8 months felt that the hole Ronnie's death left in her has been not only filled by Iris but added something new and amazing to her life, she loves this woman.

One day when Iris and Caitlin go out for a walk in the park Caitlin stops the walk for a second, and looks at Iris's beautiful face and leans forward and pulls her in for a kiss. Iris looks at Caitlin surprised and kisses her back.

Iris: I love you Caitlin.

Caitlin: I love you too.

Over the next month Iris and Caitlin have been dating, and Barry then comes out of his coma.

***Barry wakes up

Iris: Barry!

Cisco: Oh my god!

Iris hugs Barry when he wakes up, Cisco and Caitlin treat him and then calm him down, Iris explains to him that he's been in a coma for 9 months, that's when Wells walks in and shows him the accelerator. Later Iris takes him out for a walk and explains to him what happened the past few months.

Due to Barry waking up, Iris decides she and Caitlin should get their own place and she then gets a great idea. After buying an apartment for the two of them, Iris decides to surprise Caitlin. She takes her up blindfolded, then when they are both inside their new apartment, Iris removes the blindfold and is in a proposal position with a ring for Caitlin.

When the blindfold is removed, Caitlin's face is very bright because she loves this apartment, and when she stops looking around, she looks in-front of her and sees Iris in a proposal position. She is surprised and happy and excited all at the same time.

Iris: Caitlin Thomas Snow, will you marry me?

Caitlin: Yes. Yes off course.

Caitlin pulls Iris in for a hug and she puts on the ring. Later at Joe's house Caitlin and Iris reveal their engagement to Joe and Barry. They're excited and surprised that Iris and Caitlin decided to get married.

Four months later, Iris and Caitlin have their wedding and Iris changes her last name to Iris SnowWest and Caitlin changes hers to Caitlin SnowWest as well.


End file.
